So Wrong, It's Right
by LeNosferatu
Summary: AKB48/SKE48 fic. Majisuka Gakuen cast. Non Majisuka storyline, a tale between Nezumi and Center :
1. Chapter 1

Sounds of foot tapping echoed. Darkness completely surrounded her vision as she stomped faster through the tunnel. Breezing snowy air gave her lungs a hard chance of breathing. A pair of heavyweight boots that now stepped against the road along with huge paper bag in her arm slower her pace. She didn't even dare looking back and kept walking. The only light accompanied her now was her cellphone screen that alerting the extremely low amount of energy source it had. Her lips silently cursed the fact that she still quite far away from the destination. The girl only prayed that she could melt in the dark so the mysterious figure that been walking behind her would just go away and leave her peacefully. But she knew it won't happen as she still carried the now almost dying phone with her.

The thing is, she didn't even know who that is.

Negative thoughts surrounding her. The person could be anyone. Her mind only gave pictures of villainies. The person could be a robber, a murderer, or a rapist. Thinking of those made her already unsteady breathing became more rapid. The biggest fear came when her device was totally out of its battery, leaving the girl alone in darkness. She gasped out loud when suddenly an arm wrapped on her neck.

"Gotcha"

Xxx

"…her fault?"

"…be anyone, but why her?"

A view of a semi dark place slowly formed in Nezumi's vision as she regained her sense. She hardly defined the place where she had fallen asleep for hours. Something invisible seemed holding her eyes shut as she felt heaviness of fluttering her eyes open. The next seconds she realized she was laying in a cold concrete floor, her hands bound with a scarf. She glanced at her bag that only meters away from her also chained legs. She almost gasped in shock when she realized a clump of fabric plugged her mouth. It was so huge filling her mouth that she couldn't easily spit it out. Her ears caught some undefined sentences being spoken or to be exact, whispered. Being a "mouse" and already jumped in some spying missions made Nezumi's sharp hearing ability being awoken. Enduring the pain in the back of her head, she shifted slowly and concentrated to every sound in her surroundings.

"What? I can't! It's just…wait." The voice suddenly stopped as if it realized the presence of Nezumi's sudden movements. Nezumi instantly stiffen and closed her eyes, not wanting the owner of the voice came closer.

"I'll call you later"

Unhealthy silence filled the air. Nezumi kept sharpening her ear to every little sound of the unknown person made. One second, two seconds, three seconds…

Something was wrong here. Having such high intelligent quotient forced her to roughly calculate the person's position that had the result zero percent of presence. She was sure she heard footsteps being closer to her and now it just gone like no one was there before. Nezumi even held her breath, afraid the sound of her respiration would ruin her intention.

More seconds passed.

_Shit_, she cursed in her head. That person probably flashed away elsewhere to continue his or her talking on the phone. The concept of walking away without her noticing had made Nezumi slightly admired the kidnapper's technique as well. The plug in her mouth started making her jaw muscles numb as she kept thinking of any safest and quickest escape methods she could possibly handle at this time. Convincing herself, she slowly opened her eyes. Only to find the smirking face of the kidnapper right inches away from hers,

"Slept well?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You can't talk with that stuff in your mouth, eh?"

Nezumi sent a glare to her kidnapper that happened to be a…girl. Her eyes still couldn't believe she was under this girl's control these times. A girl that probably in the same age as herself. Their eyes still locked in unfriendly heat to each other. Nezumi's eyes wandered on the kidnapper's appearance. She wore black school uniform with black knee-length skirt also a yellow cardigan. She had her short black hair brushed to one side with a silver hairpin holding them still, as if they were getting an undercut. Shining thing caught in Nezumi's eyes. The kidnapper had her lower lip pierced. A slight of eyeliner completing her sharp looks. In Nezumi's perspective, she could call this girl androgynous.

"I had no idea that chloroform will wake you up two hours earlier than I expected." The kidnapper said with an arrogant tone. Nezumi only stare intensely in a confronting aura as if her eyes could swallow the other girl's ones. She hated to be treated like a powerless rat stuck in a trap, despite of her nickname. She was always been the sly ones. The unknown but unbelievably strongest one that not everyone can't easily deal with. Even betraying her captain was a piece of cake level mission for Nezumi. If she could, she must be gritting her teeth now while gradually regretting her previous refusal of a partner in current mission she was doing. At least that unlucky person could she manipulate to replace her position right now. She started blaming her own stubbornness. Nezumi was always working alone. She never had trust in anyone.

"Now it's time for you to…" the kidnapper leaned closer. She positioned herself between Nezumi's legs. Eyes never leave its prey. Nezumi felt her heart skip a beat as the villain's face was so close to hers. She could even see the reflection of her eyes in the kidnapper's piercing or count the slits of the brown pair of irises that now getting closer and closer. Nezumi didn't deny categorizing this girl as a gorgeous one.

"…tell me the truth, Ne-zu-mi." Nezumi eyes widened when she heard her name being called. The kidnapper knew her name. So this was a well-planned kidnapping, she might be one of her enemies' comrade. She slowly running her hand to Nezumi's hair, down to her cheek, making Nezumi's twitched, and now stopped at the end of the plug before pulled it roughly. Making the already hard and numb jaw in an intense shock of being forced move. Nezumi felt she accidentally bit her tongue hard and making she hissed in pain as the clump now freely hanging in the other girl's hand.

"Cat got your tongue, little mouse?"

Hearing such provocative sentence making Nezumi laughed in a mocking tone. The kidnapper bugged her eyes out as she heard the insulting laugh. Never she had her prisoner acting such a victorious one when they theirself got completely trapped and powerless in her hands.

"How rude…"

"Eh?"

Nezumi let out a usual type of smile like when she got her mission accomplished back then.

"How rude you are. As a VERY welcomed guest in your dirty basement, I've accepted your invitation to come to your little party. But I wonder why you didn't even introduce yourself as the owner of this place. Can I call you…coward then? Since you're anon." Nezumi grinned. She said sarcastically making the kidnapper's mental shaken a bit.

The kidnapper stood up and clenched her fists tight. If digging information from Nezumi wasn't a part of her mission, she would have just killed her right now. Nezumi started pissing her off, but her need of money held her patience not to run thin. She let herself to try following all the games until she got the jackpot. The hoodied girl chuckled, "Okay, 'coward' then."

"…nter" the other girl mumbled.

Nezumi lifted her head a bit, "I can't hear you."

"Center!"

Nezumi smiled slyly, "Weird name, but we had the deal."

Center kneeled down again, "I swear Mother of God, I'll kill you." She shoved her clenched fist right in front of Nezumi's eyes. "Oooh, I'm scared." The mouse replied with an offending tone. Nezumi's eyes coincidentally wandering to the Center's hand. What interested her eyes was a ring the kidnapper wore. It was silver, with a black stone with a familiar imprinted logo on top. Made Nezumi's eyes widened.

"Who are you?" Nezumi asked sharply. Her eyes gleamed at Center's body head to toe as if she could get a logical answer by scanning her look. Center scoffed, "No one. And no need to know about me. just answer my question now!" she glared back. Nezumi's breath became unsteady fulfilled with unusual anger. Her head boiled when she found out about the ring. She knew that logo well.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Nezumi shouted. Only to get a hard slap in her right cheek. Center's cold eyes stared at her deeply. Her mood was already in a dangerous level now. She could just kill Nezumi and forget about the money, but she had to know as well what makes her prisoner curious about herself.

"Rich businessmen all over Japan need me. I'm eradicating filths that got in the way. With a very nice salary." Center answered with a cold tone.

"Huh, an amateur assassin. Who are you working with right now?"

Center's astonishing thought became larger. _What's with this girl? _

"What's your boss telling you?" Nezumi asked again. Center narrowed her eyes, "That's none of your business. Just answer my question!"

Nezumi couldn't hold the rapid beating of shock in her chest.

"WHY ARE YOU WORKING WITH MY DAD!"


End file.
